


Truth or dare?

by dont_hate_me01



Series: Incorrect quotes [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, mild Clay Spenser whump, over-caffeinated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Trent:Truth or dare?Clay:Truth.Trent:How many hours have you slept this week?Clay:Dare!Trent:Go to sleep.Clay:I don’t like this game.Source: Tumblr
Series: Incorrect quotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Truth or dare ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974640) by [SankaMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy)

> **AN 1** Beta work done by, [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307). From the bottom of my heart, thank you!
> 
> **AN 2** I've managed to _team_ Clay up with everyone, except Ray. If anyone has a quote I could use, please let me know.

Trent looked on as his youngest brother stumbled over his own feet but managed to remain on them, instead of face planting in the passage. He sighed and took a deep swallow of his beer before he placed it to the side. Trent rose to his feet, his eyes never left Clay.

He made his way over to where Clay stood in the kitchen, swaying on his feet. He knew the kid wasn’t drunk. They all might tease Clay that he was a lightweight when it came to drinking, but that was actually far from the truth. On a good day, he was able to drink most of them under the table, the exception being Sonny. But then on the other hand, no one drank more than Sonny.

Trent looked on as Clay reached for a mug with shaky hands and placed it on the counter top. When he reached for a pod, Trent placed his hand over Clay’s. “You had enough.”

Clay snorted and pulled his hand away. “Don’t need permission to drink coffee.”

Trent lowered his head and counted to ten, changed it to twenty, before he looked up. “You’re right, you don’t need permission to drink coffee, but you had enough. The fact that your hands are trembling; that you’re tumbling over your own feet should tell you that. You are over-caffeinated. I have a feeling you’ve got a raging headache going, and you’re beyond thirsty. And because you’re thirsty, you keep on drinking coffee, instead of switching over to water.” He reached out and took Clay’s wrist between his fingers. He rolled his eyes when he felt how rapid Clay’s pulse was. He pulled Clay away from the counter. He was surprised when Clay didn’t resist.

He guided Clay over to the couch he himself had vacated only minutes before and made him sit down. “Stay.” He used the same tone Brock used on Cerberus. When Clay stayed put, he went back to the kitchen and removed a large bottle of ice-cold water from the fridge. Yes, Clay didn’t drink anything at room temperature. In fact, his beer could be warmer than his water and he wouldn’t complain, but the moment you gave him water that was not ice-cold he would whine and refuse to drink it. He took his hat off for Davis who always managed to get them ice-cold water even when they were in the middle of the desert.

Trent made his way back to the couch and handed the bottle to Clay. “Drink.”

Clay took the bottle and with trembling hands he managed to open it up and take a long swig. He kept on drinking until he had to come up for air, only then did he lower the bottle.

“You need to finish that bottle,” Trent ordered. The sooner Clay got that caffeine flushed from his system, the better.

Clay merely nodded, lifted the bottle, and drank some more.

Trent waited for Clay to finish the bottle before he broke the silence. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Clay shifted on the couch.

Trent rolled his eyes and wondered how he got himself in this position of finding out what was eating at their youngest brother. But then he remembered. He’d lost to Sonny in a rock-paper-scissors match. He should’ve known Sonny would go for the rock, but then on the other hand, he himself always chose the scissors, so maybe he had this coming to him. Trent focused his attention back on Clay.

“You want to try that again?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clay shrugged without responding.

“Clay,” Trent sighed. It seemed to be time to make Clay talk, instead of waiting for him to talk. “It was a good shot.”

“I killed him.”

“He would’ve killed Brock if you hadn’t taken him out first.”

“He was a mere child.”

“He was a soldier. Trained to kill. His number was up. You saved Brock.”

Clay lowered his head and dragged his hand through his already messed up hair. “It’s still not right.”

Trent nodded. He couldn’t argue with that. But, as he told Clay, if he hadn’t shot that boy, he would’ve killed Brock. That was not an option. They’d all witnessed the weight Clay carried on his shoulders when their brother realized he shot a boy, not even yet over the age of fourteen. After the mission, they’d tried to get Clay to talk to them, but their stubborn brother refused. He’d insisted that he was fine. Except, he was not. Now, three weeks later, he was a trembling mess, high on coffee, exhausted beyond belief, and it was time for him to put the guilt behind him and get peace for what he’d done.

“You did nothing wrong. That’s something that you need to realize.”

“I know. But…”

Trent pulled Clay closer to his side and made Clay lean against his side. “The government of that backwater country is to be blamed, not you. You did your job. A job, we are forever grateful for. You will never forget the fact that you caused his death, but maybe you should shift your view and remember you saved Brock’s life.”

Clay nodded. Trent’s words made sense. “I can try.”

Trent smiled. “That’s all we’re asking.” He petted Clay on the head. “You need to get some sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

Trent snorted. Time to get creative again. “Truth or dare?”

Clay frowned but then, he loved playing this game. “Truth.”

“How many hours have you slept this week?”

Clay swallowed. “Dare!”

Trent shook his head as he chuckled. “Go to sleep.”

“I don’t like this game,” Clay mumbled but his eyelids felt heavy and he slowly closed them.

Trent looked down and as Clay drifted off to sleep, he leaned back and closed his own eyes and followed Clay into land of dreams.

**The End**


End file.
